Cómo nos conocimos
by Y. Honey
Summary: Cuando Chi Chi obliga a Goten a salir a buscar un empleo, él nunca imaginó que además de un trabajo encontraría a la mujer destinada a robarle el corazón. Una historia corta que narra la manera en que Goten y Pares se conocieron por primera vez.
1. Capítulo 1

Aviso: Dragon Ball y todos sus personajes fueron creados por Akira Toriyama.

Nota: Esta historia toma lugar alrededor de ocho o nueve meses antes del comienzo de Dragon Ball GT.

**Cómo nos conocimos.**

**Capítulo 1**

**Por **

**Yuna Luna 78**

000

Goten, sentado en la orilla de la azotea de uno de los rascacielos de la Capital del Oeste, se entretenía mirando pasar a las personas y automóviles que, sesenta pisos más abajo, llenaban las calles de la metrópoli. Era un día de otoño y todavía no hacía mucho frío, por lo que el joven mestizo todavía podía disfrutar de la fresca brisa matutina sin llevar encima una chamarra.

Pero el observar a la multitud no tardó en aburrir a Goten, que a fin de cuentas, tenía un asunto muy importante qué atender. El asunto en cuestión era del tipo laboral; es decir, tenía qué encontrar un trabajo y ganárselo. Esto, por supuesto, no era algo que el joven tuviera muchos deseos de hacer.

En realidad, Goten no veía la razón por la que su madre le había insistido tanto en que buscara un empleo. A fin de cuentas, gracias a la muy jugosa mensualidad que Mr. Satán le pasaba a su familia a cambio de su "valiosa cooperación para luchar contra el mal" (que en realidad era un soborno disfrazado), el dinero realmente no había faltado en su casa por años. Además, Gohan también ganaba su propio dinero como investigador en la universidad y no le iba nada mal, de hecho, su hermano mayor fue quien pagó la remodelación de la casa de sus padres para hacerla más grande cuando decidió que quería vivir allí junto con su esposa.

Por lo tanto, el dinero no era un problema para la familia Son. Y por eso mismo, Goten no había podido creerlo cuando su madre le dijo la noche anterior que le había conseguido dos entrevistas de trabajo para el día siguiente: Una en Capsule Corp., y la otra directamente con Mr. Satán. Claro que Chi Chi le había pedido que asistiera a esas entrevistas de un modo tal que Goten no pudo negarse.

— No entiendo cuál es el problema de mamá… no es como si nos estuviéramos muriendo de hambre… — Murmuró el joven mientras miraba su reloj y descubría que ya sólo faltaban cinco minutos para su entrevista en Capsule Corp. Por un momento Goten pensó que tal vez sería buena idea llamar a Trunks y cancelar el compromiso, pero el recuerdo de las palabras de su madre lo hizo cambiar de opinión inmediatamente.

Incitado por el miedo a la amenaza materna que había escuchado la noche anterior, Goten se echó a volar en dirección de las oficinas de su mejor amigo.

Las palabras que Chi Chi había dicho la noche anterior fueron las siguientes:

"_Goten, sé que te gusta mucho tu modo de vida, pero ya casi tienes veintisiete años y no has aprendido a ser tan responsable como deberías. No quisiste ir a la Universidad y sólo terminaste la preparatoria… a duras penas. Me temo que llegue el día en que ni tu padre ni yo estemos y no puedas ver por ti mismo. Ahora, hijo, la única manera en que podrás ver por ti mismo es consiguiendo un buen empleo. Por lo tanto, mañana tendrás dos entrevistas de trabajo: Una en Capsule Corp. y la otra con Mr. Satán. Por tu propio bien, espero que consigas al menos uno de los dos trabajos… de hecho, si no consigues nada, me veré obligada a limitar a la mitad tu comida… y de obligarte a ti a entrenar al mismo ritmo que tu padre, pues si no trabajas quiere decir que prefieres se un peleador como él."_

Siendo mitad Saiya-Jin, la amenaza de ver reducidos sus alimentos había sido bastante para asustar a Goten, pero la mención de obligarlo a "entrenar al mismo ritmo que su padre" le helaba la sangre. Goten sabía muy bien que su madre podría perfectamente bien obligarlo a entrenar con su padre todos los días. Lo cual sería prácticamente la versión personal del infierno de Goten. No es que el joven odiara entrenar, de hecho entrenaba una hora diaria por si mismo y cuando su papá los visitaba llegaba incluso a entrenar un par de horas; pero de eso a tener que entrenar casi diez horas diarias como hacía su padre había un universo de distancia; un universo que Goten no tenía la más mínima intención de recorrer.

Fue mientras pensaba en esto que Goten llegó a la Capsule Corp., listo para enfrentarse a su primer intento de entrar al mundo laboral. Pero Goten, en lugar de ir a la puerta del edificio, voló hasta estar junto a la ventana de la oficina más grande y lujosa que desde luego estaba ubicada en el piso más alto de la corporación. La oficina era la de Trunks, su mejor amigo desde que ambos eran niños.

Aunque últimamente no se habían visto mucho. No desde hacía un año cuando Trunks se volvió el presidente de la Capsule Corp.; Goten recordaba que no estuvo muy feliz con esa decisión de su amigo, pues aceptar el cargo prácticamente le había cortado a Trunks el ochenta y cinco por ciento de su tiempo libre; de hecho, Trunks estaba tan ocupado que había tenido que poner su noviazgo con Marron literalmente en el congelador por falta de tiempo.

— Lástima, se veían muy bien juntos. — Murmuró Goten recordando las ocasiones en las que Trunks y Marron tenían una doble cita con él y alguna de las chicas con las que solía salir. — Pero eso le pasa a Trunks por no hacerme caso cuando le dije que no pasara los exámenes de la universidad cuando teníamos dieciséis años.

Olvidando el hecho de que Trunks había heredado la inteligencia de Bulma y se había graduado de la Universidad cuando ambos aún eran adolescentes, Goten tocó un par de veces en la ventana para llamar la atención de su amigo.

— ¡Goten, no esperaba que decidieras llegar por la ventana!— Dijo Trunks, que sonrió sorprendido al ver a su amigo flotando fuera de su oficina, sin dejar de sonreír, el joven Briefs abrió las ventanas de par en par para dejarlo pasar.

— ¿Listo para la entrevista?— Preguntó el joven de cabello lila una vez que su amigo se hubo acomodado en la cómoda silla frente a él.

— Supongo. — Respondió Goten, más ocupado en mirar la enorme oficina de Trunks que en prestar atención a la situación que tenía entre manos. — ¿Esta oficina siempre fue tan grande? No había entrado desde niño y no me acuerdo bien.

— Sí, siempre ha tenido este tamaño desde que mi abuelo la usaba. Goten, tengo qué decirte algo muy importante sobre la entrevista…

— ¡Espera Trunks! — Interrumpió Goten, — Estaba pensando y… ¿No puedes simplemente darme un trabajo fácil, con un alto salario, que no requiera mucho tiempo y que no me obligue a ir nunca a algún edificio de la corporación?

— A menos de que quieras trabajar lavando mi auto no tengo nada que cubra esas exigencias, Goten. Incluso los conductores que se encargan de manejar nuestros trailers tienen que ir a las bodegas antes de cada salida. — Explicó Trunks mientras se acomodaba la corbata. — Además, lo que te tengo qué decir es importante por una razón. Tu madre llamó hace media hora y habló conmigo sobre tu entrevista.

— ¿Mi madre? — Preguntó Goten, que comenzó a sentir cómo un sudor helado se le deslizaba por la espalda. ¿Qué es lo que su madre habría querido decirle a Trunks?

— Me pidió que te diera un trabajo de acuerdo a tu curriculum; de hecho, me ordenó que no te ayudara en lo absoluto y que te tratara como un desconocido, o de lo contrario me las vería con ella. — Dijo Trunks con una expresión de derrota total. — Y espero me disculpes amigo, pero enfrentar la furia de tu madre no estaba en mi lista de propósitos de año nuevo.

Goten suspiró totalmente desanimado. Todo parecía indicar que su madre no le permitiría aprovechar su amistad con Trunks en lo absoluto.

— Supongo que mi madre ya te envió mi currícula. — Dijo Goten en voz baja mientras se pasaba nerviosamente la mano por el cabello. — ¿Qué me puedes ofrecer?

Trunks bajó la mirada y suspiró un poco triste. — Goten espero que entiendas que si no fuera por tu madre, yo te haría asesor honorífico en la empresa, pero luego de hablar con ella…

— Sólo dime qué trabajo puedes darme. — Pidió Goten. — Entre más pronto escuche más pronto veré qué opciones tengo.

— Puedo ofrecerte un puesto en intendencia, o como vigilante nocturno, o como encargado de almacén o como transportista, o como ayudante de mantenimiento… Lo siento, pero con tu currículum y tus calificaciones en la preparatoria no puedo hacer más.

— Nada de eso me interesa… — Dijo Goten decepcionado. — ¿No podrías ignorar lo que te dijo mi madre? A fin de cuentas lo que ella no sepa no le hará daño…

— ¡Pero no tardaría en darse cuenta! Una llamada telefónica a mi casa sería todo lo que haría falta para que tu madre supiera qué clase de trabajo estás haciendo. Y si se entera de que te ayudo… ¿te imaginas lo que nos haría a los dos? — Respondió asustado Trunks.

— Probablemente nos obligaría a entrenar con nuestros padres durante un año entero… con sólo la mitad de comida. — Sugirió Goten, su expresión se había tornado totalmente desconsolada.

—… Imagino que podemos darte la paga de un asesor aunque en realidad hagas uno de los trabajos que podría darte si me guiara sólo por tu currículum. — Ofreció Trunks al notar que la tristeza invadía a su amigo. — Al menos mi mamá no se daría cuenta de eso por lo menos durante un par de meses.

— No será necesario. — Dijo Goten mientras se levantaba. — Mamá también me arregló una entrevista con Mr. Satán. Tal vez con él tenga un poco más de suerte.

— ¿Seguro? — Preguntó Trunks. Al ver que Goten asentía, el joven heredero devolvió el gesto, pero luego agregó: — Mi oferta de pagarte un contrato más alto queda en pie en caso de que cambies de opinión, no lo olvides.

— No lo olvidaré. — Respondió Goten. — Te agradezco que quieras ayudarme Trunks, pero tienes razón; mi mamá podría darse cuenta si intento hacer trampa y no tengo muchas ganas de saber qué pasaría si eso sucede…

— Bueno, quizás ella sólo quiere asegurarse de que triunfes con tus méritos propios y no con la ayuda de tus amigos. — Ofreció el joven presidente de la Corporación Capsula.

— Sí, tal vez. En fin, será mejor que me vaya de una vez; no tengo hora para entrevistarme con Satán, pero tampoco quiero terminar esto muy tarde.

Luego de despedirse de su amigo con un apretón de manos, Goten salió por la ventana y se alejó volando hacia Ciudad Satán, un sitio que en realidad no tenía muchos deseos de visitar.

Una vez en ciudad Satán, Goten no tardó en llegar a la enorme mansión del hombre a quien buscaba y a fin de evitar ser visto por algún curioso, descendió a gran velocidad y aterrizó en la calle lateral de la enorme casa.

— Bien, será mejor que terminemos con esto. — Se murmuró el joven Son, que no tardó nada en llegar hasta la alta reja de la mansión de Satán. Una vez allí, Goten tocó el timbre y esperó a que le respondieran.

"_Residencia de Mr. Satán. ¿Quién es?" _Respondió una voz bastante infantil.

— Mr. Buu, soy Goten. ¿No me digas que no reconociste mi Ki?

"_Oh… ya me acordé de ti. ¡Eres hermano de Gohan y tío de Pan!"_

— Exacto. Necesito hablar con Mr. Satán. ¿Podrías abrir la puerta por favor?

Goten ya no escuchó la voz de Mr. Buu a través de la bocina del timbre, pero la puerta se abrió de inmediato, permitiéndole entrar a los amplios jardines de la mansión, los cuales el joven Son recorrió sin prisa. Una vez que llegó a las amplias puertas de madera labrada, Goten se alisó la camisa blanca que llevaba puesta y se sacudió un poco los jeans, no es que le preocupara dar una buena impresión, pero sería de mala educación entrar a otra casa sin estar lo más presentable posible.

Unos pocos minutos después, Mr. Satán acudió personalmente a abrirle la puerta, lo cual era algo poco común, ya que el campeón del torneo de las artes marciales tenía bastantes criados encargados de esas labores.

— ¡Goten, Muchacho! — Saludó Satán con un entusiasmo que al joven Son le pareció hasta cierto punto un poco fingido. — Pasa, que tu hermano ya me ha dicho de qué va tu asunto. ¿Quieres trabajar conmigo… cierto?

— De ser posible…

— Hmmm… ¿Qué clase de trabajo te gustaría? — Preguntó Satán, que tomó a Goten por el hombro y lo guió por los pasillos de la mansión. — De acuerdo a lo que me dijo tu hermano, tu mamá quiere que comiences haciendo algo de acuerdo a tus habilidades laborales. Por mi no hay problema en darte empleo, a fin de cuentas somos familia. ¿Dime entonces, qué sabes hacer?

Goten se sonrojó un poco mientras bajaba la mirada. — Mr. Satán, debe saber que yo no terminé la preparatoria exactamente con las mejores calificaciones y que fuera de pelear en un par de torneos de artes marciales no tengo otro tipo de experiencia que pudiera considerarse "laboral"…

La reacción de Satán a las palabras de Goten fue algo que el joven Son nunca hubiera imaginado. Mr. Satán soltó una potente carcajada y le dio una fuerte palmada en la espalda a su joven acompañante.

— ¡No te preocupes muchacho! — Dijo él. — Tu situación es precisamente igual a la mía cuando tenía tu edad; y por lo que he podido hablar con tu padre, él también estaba igual que tú. No le des mucha importancia, estoy seguro de que encontraremos algo adecuado para ti.

— ¿En verdad?

— Claro que sí… Pero escucha muchacho, por el momento tengo todos los puestos cubiertos aquí en la mansión, y no me gustaría que terminaras como cualquiera de mis empleados… así que tendré que pensar en algo mejor para ti.

"_Sólo espero que no me pida que sea su sucesor."_ Pensó Goten, a quien la idea de vivir bajo la sombra de Mr. Satán como su sucesor en las artes marciales le atraía tanto como recibir una patada de Majin Buu en la cara.

— ¡Ajá!— Exclamó Satán de repente. — ¡Tengo el trabajo perfecto para ti!

—… ¿Y en qué consiste? — Preguntó Goten, temiendo mucho escuchar un "Serás mi sucesor" salir de la boca de su anfitrión y futuro patrón.

— Necesito un maestro de alto nivel que enseñe las clases avanzadas en la escuela de artes marciales que pienso abrir el veinte del próximo mes en la Capital del Este. — Dijo Mr. Satán. — Creo que tú podrías hacer bien ese trabajo. Es bastante sencillo, como son alumnos avanzados sólo habría qué observarlos bien, darles consejos sobre cómo entrenar y mostrarles alguna manera de mejorar su técnica de ataque y defensa. Claro que no debes olvidar que son humanos normales por lo que te pediría que tengas cuidado de no mostrar todas tus habilidades a tus futuros alumnos.

— Pero nunca he entrenado a nadie…— Murmuró Goten.

— No es tan difícil. ¡Si hasta Buu fue capaz de aprender cómo hacerlo bastante rápido! Pero si en verdad necesitas ayuda, le pediré a él que te dé algunos consejos y que te acompañe durante tus primeros días como maestro. — Exclamó Satán complacido por la manera en la que había resuelto el problema. — ¡Y sobre el salario ni te preocupes, será bastante bueno y sólo tendrás que trabajar un par de horas por la mañana y otro par de horas por la tarde, durante las clases avanzadas!

El joven Son suspiró pensativo, la idea de trabajar sólo cuatro horas diarias por un buen salario le parecía bastante atractiva, pero no se sentía lo bastante capaz como para ser un maestro en una escuela de artes marciales; quizás si hablaba con su padre o el maestro Roshi, podría obtener algunos consejos útiles sobre cómo enseñar. Aunque tal vez sería mejor hablar con Krilin, quien había trabajado como maestro en su propia escuela de artes marciales durante ya varios años. Pero aún así, para aprender a ser un maestro al menos pasable, necesitaría mínimo estudiar un par de semanas… Bueno, Satán había dicho que todavía tardaría un mes en abrir la escuela, así que el tiempo estaba de su lado. Asintiendo para sí, Goten decidió que esta era probablemente la mejor oferta de trabajo que obtendría, y que sería un tonto si la rechazaba.

— ¿Y bien muchacho? — Preguntó Satán, — ¿Aceptas la oferta?

— Sí, acepto. — Respondió el joven Son, estrechando la mano que le ofrecía Mr. Satán. — Trabajaré en su escuela, pero con una condición: que me permita ir a estudiar para ser un buen maestro durante las siguientes dos semanas.

— Me parece perfecto. — Respondió Satán. — En ese caso te veré aquí el día dieciocho para darte toda la información necesaria.

Un par de horas más tarde, Goten aterrizó fuera de su casa, en la montaña Paoz.

— ¡Hola Goten! — Le saludó amablemente su padre, que estaba ocupado cargando una cantidad enorme de leña. — ¿Cómo te fue con lo de la entrevista de trabajo?

Antes de que el joven Son pudiera responder, Chi Chi ya había salido de la casa y estaba frente a él, mirándolo fijamente a los ojos. — Hola hijo. ¿En dónde conseguiste trabajo? — Preguntó la señora Son mientras sonreía expectante.

— Con Mr. Satán. — Respondió Goten de inmediato, sonriéndole de vuelta a su madre. — Me dará un puesto como maestro de artes marciales en la escuela que abrirá el mes entrante en la Capital del Este.

— Eso queda cerca de aquí. — Comentó Gokú. — ¡No tendrás que volar tan lejos como tu hermano para ir al trabajo, tienes suerte, hijo!

Chi Chi, por su parte, suspiró aliviada y satisfecha de que su segundo hijo por fin hubiera conseguido un empleo. Si bien le hubiera gustado más que comenzara en Capsule Corp., para que allí comenzara desde abajo y fuera ganando ascensos poco a poco, a Chi Chi en realidad no le molestaba que Goten fuera a trabajar como maestro, de hecho, le parecía que entrenar a otros podría ayudar a su segundo hijo a ser más responsable.

— Pues te felicito, me alegra mucho que pudieras conseguir un empleo. — Felicitó Chi Chi con una amable sonrisa; logrando así que a Goten le volviera el alma al cuerpo, ya que el muchacho estaba esperando que su madre se enfureciera porque no había aceptado el trabajo en Capsule Corp.

— Ahora sólo tengo que conseguir que Krilin me de algunos consejos sobre cómo ser un buen maestro de artes marciales y con eso estaré listo para empezar el próximo mes. — Comentó Goten.

— ¿No te gustaría que te ayudara yo? — Ofreció Gokú. — A fin de cuentas he estado entrenando a Uub y a Pan estos últimos años.

— Ya lo sé papá… pero te irás dentro de un par de días a encontrarte con Uub y seguir con su entrenamiento, y con Pan sólo entrenas un par de días cada que nos visitas, lo cual no es muy seguido. — Comentó Goten, que agregó de inmediato al notar la expresión de tristeza en el rostro de su padre. — En verdad aprecio tu oferta, pero Krilin da clases todos los días, por eso creo que él es el más indicado para esto… ¡pero no te preocupes, si tengo cualquier duda y estás aquí de visita, te la preguntaré de inmediato, lo prometo!

Gokú, una persona bastante positiva a fin e cuentas, se alegró de escuchar eso, y respondió con una de sus contagiosas sonrisas. — Perfecto, y por cierto Goten, Krilin es una buena elección, estoy seguro de que te podrá ayudar mucho.

_Esta historia Continuará._

Notas:

¡Hola! Vaya… años que no publicaba nada en esta página. Pero bueno, me llegó esta idea y no pude dejar de publicarla. La razón principal es que no hay muchos fanfics dedicados a Goten y a Pares en español, y a mi me parece una que esta pareja es bastante bonita en sí, ya que Goten es probablemente el chico más tierno en Dragon Ball y Pares, aunque un poco de mente ausente, es una chica muy dulce. Por lo que creo que esta es definitivamente la pareja más color de rosa de esta serie.

Como han leído, Pares no ha aparecido en este capítulo; la razón es porque quería primero establecer las bases de la historia y la situación que le permite a Goten conocerla, que en este caso, y aunque suene muy poco probable, será su trabajo con Mr. Satán. Tengo pensado introducir a Pares en el siguiente episodio y que de allí tenga una participación más importante.

Este fanfic no creo que sea muy largo, a lo mucho tres episodios y si me queda algún cabo suelto le agregaré un epílogo, por lo que espero poder terminar este fanfic bastante rápido.

Por cierto, agregué por diversión un par de referencias a mi otro fic "La promesa de Marron". No es necesario que lo lean para entender este, pero, sólo por jugar un poco… ¿podrían mencionar cuáles son esas dos referencias?


	2. Capítulo 2

Aviso: Dragon Ball y todos sus personajes fueron creados por Akira Toriyama.

Nota: Esta historia toma lugar alrededor de ocho o nueve meses antes del comienzo de Dragon Ball GT.

**Cómo nos conocimos.**

**Capítulo 2**

**Por **

**Yuna Luna 78**

000

Una joven tarareaba una canción mientras caminaba por los amplios pasillos de una extensa mansión cuyo tamaño rivalizaba con la de Mr. Satán. La chica en cuestión era una hermosa y esbelta mujer de veintiún años, de largo cabello castaño y ojos avellanados que poseía una inocencia tal que sólo podía compararse con su completa amabilidad. El nombre de esta inusual jovencita no era otro que Pares, la hija del dueño de ZTV, la televisora más poderosa del mundo.

Su día había sido bastante normal, y Pares ya no tenía ningún otro plan para el resto de la tarde que no fuera tomar un largo baño y después leer alguno de los libros que su padre le había regalado la semana anterior.

Pero al pasar junto a la jaula de aves exóticas de su padre, Pares notó algo que llamó poderosamente su atención; el señor canario, su ave favorita, no estaba en su lugar habitual. Mirando con más cuidado en la jaula, Pares encontró al pájaro tendido de espaldas y con los ojos cerrados.

— ¿Se… señor canario? — Murmuró asustada Pares al tiempo que abría la jaula y tomaba a la pequeña ave entre sus manos. — ¿Qué le sucede?

Al ver que el señor canario no respondía, Pares sintió que el estómago se le hacía nudos y sin saber qué hacer, la joven, aún con el ave en la mano, corrió a buscar a su padre, esperando que él pudiera ayudar a su ave.

Pero al llegar a la sala, en donde estaba segura de que encontraría a quien buscaba, Pares sólo encontró a su hermano mayor: Evens Zeto, un inteligente joven de treinta y dos años que, ante el semi-retiro de su padre, había estado tomado poco a poco el control del negocio de la familia. Pares no sabía cómo pedirle el favor a su hermano, pues no había pasado mucho tiempo con él desde hacía meses.

— Papá no está en este momento, Pares. — Explicó Evens, levantando la mirada del periódico que leía. — Pero llegará en un par de horas, así que si quieres pedirle que te compre algo tendrás que esperar hasta entonces.

La respuesta de su hermano fue casi suficiente para hacer llorar a Pares, pero la urgencia de la situación que la había hecho buscar a su padre logró que ignorara ese comentario y que en lugar de eso, decidiera pedirle ayuda a Evens.

— Es el señor canario... ¡No se mueve! — Exclamó Pares, mostrándole a su hermano mayor el pájaro muerto. — ¿Qué es lo que sucede?

Evens suspiró, dejó de lado su periódico y miró a su hermana. No le sorprendió ver lo angustiada que estaba, a fin de cuentas Pares no sabía qué era la muerte ni cómo sucedía. De hecho, su hermana era tan inocente e ignoraba tantas cosas del mundo real que le parecía increíble que Pares pudiera salir a la calle y no irse con el primer secuestrador que le pidiera amablemente que lo acompañara.

El joven Zeto habría deseado decirle a su hermana que el canario estaba muerto y acabar con el problema, pero debido a que había prometido a su padre a ayudarlo a cuidar a Pares, no podría hacer eso. Levantándose del sofá, Evens tomó al pájaro y le ofreció una sonrisa a su hermana a fin de tranquilizarla.

— No te preocupes Pares. El señor canario está sólo un poco enfermo pero no es grave, haré que lo lleven al veterinario y mañana estará de regreso, tan sano como siempre.

La joven parpadeo un poco confundida; no esperaba una respuesta como esa, pues hacía meses que su hermano estaba muy ocupado como para hacerle algún favor.

— ¿En serio te harás cargo de curar al señor canario?

— Te digo que sí hermanita, deja todo en mis manos y ya no te preocupes, esto tiene solución. — Insistió Evens, que ya había formulado un plan para sacar a su hermana de la casa el tiempo suficiente para enviar a algún empleado a comprar un canario nuevo. — Oye, Papá irá mañana a una reunión de negocios con Mr. Satán. ¿Por qué no lo acompañas, no te gustaría conocer al héroe que salvó al mundo?

— No. A mi no me interesa conocer a Mr. Satán… pero hace mucho que no voy a esa ciudad… — Comentó Pares, que ya se había calmado al estar segura de que su hermano resolvería el problema del señor canario. — Supongo que puedo ir a comprar algo de ropa mientras papá está trabajando.

— Perfecto, lo llamaré y le diré que irás con él. — Respondió Evens. — Y ya no te preocupes por el pájaro, yo me encargaré de todo.

— Gracias por ayudar al señor canario. Sé que ya no sueles hacerme favores, así que en verdad aprecio esto, te quiero hermano. — Dijo Pares que, sonriendo dulcemente, se inclinó un poco. — Iré a tomar un baño y después iré a cenar. Gracias de nuevo, Evens.

Una vez que su hermana salió de la sala y luego de esperar un par de minutos en caso de que se le ocurriera volver, Evens se dirigió a la cocina, tiró al pájaro a la basura y se lavó las manos. Hecho esto, el joven Zeto le pidió al mayordomo que comprara un canario nuevo, igual al que recién acababa de morir, a la mañana del día siguiente, cuando su hermana no estaría en casa.

Resuelto el problema, Evens decidió regresar a la sala para seguir leyendo su periódico. Mientras caminaba, el joven Zeto suspiró preocupado por el futuro de su querida hermana menor. Cada día que pasaba, Evens estaba más convencido de que la exagerada sobreprotección de su padre era algo muy malo para Pares.

Evens sabía el porqué de la actitud de su padre con su hermana, todo se debía a un accidente que sucedió durante el problema con Majin Buu. Durante esa crisis, un chofer de camión se había asustado al escuchar que el demonio llegaría a la ciudad y al intentar escapar con su vehículo, terminó arrollando a su madre, causando su muerte casi de inmediato. (1)

El joven Zeto recordó cómo su padre juró que su hija menor, Pares, quien en ese entonces sólo tenía pocos meses de haber nacido, no sufriría nunca una pena como la que él había experimentado al quedar viudo. Desafortunadamente, con esa promesa sólo había conseguido volver a Pares una chica incauta, inocente y que ignoraba tantas cosas de la vida que ni siquiera sabía qué era una hamburguesa.

— Por el bien de mi hermana espero que encuentre un hombre verdaderamente bueno y lo bastante honorable para cuidarla sin aprovecharse de ella. — Dijo Evens para sí. — Pero lo más probable es que un hombre así ya no existe…

_Mientras tanto, en otra parte…_

La última clase de la tarde acababa de terminar y Krilin se despidió individualmente y por su nombre, de cada uno de sus alumnos. Una vez que todos sus discípulos salieron de su dojo, el pequeño artista marcial giró el letrero que colgaba de la puerta de modo que la palabra 'cerrado' quedara de cara a la calle. Hecho esto, Krilin se dirigió al joven que había dado dicha clase.

El joven en cuestión era Goten, el segundo hijo de su mejor amigo, que había llegado a mediados del mes pasado a pedirle ayuda para aprender cómo ser un buen maestro de artes marciales. Honestamente, Krilin nunca imaginó que algún día tendría que ayudar de ese modo a uno de los hijos de Gokú, pero lo hacía con gusto y además, Goten había mostrado una fuerte determinación por aprender cómo hacer este trabajo lo mejor posible, lo cual le agradaba mucho al pequeño artista marcial, ya que le recordaba mucho a la determinación que Gokú siempre mostraba cuando se trataba de algo importante para él.

"_Por lo visto heredó de Gokú más que sólo la apariencia."_ Pensó Krilin mientras sonreía, deseando de repente haber tenido la oportunidad de conocer a Goten tan bien como a su hermano mayor. En fin, eso ya estaba en el pasado, pero al menos podría intentar conocer mejor al segundo hijo de su mejor amigo en el futuro, incluso planeaba invitarlo a cenar con su familia pronto.

— ¿Qué fue lo que aprendiste el día de hoy, Goten? — Preguntó el pequeño artista marcial una vez que estuvo frente al joven Son, haciendo a un lado lo que había estado pensando unos segundos antes.

Goten, que durante casi un mes había estado observando a Krilin dar clases por la tarde, y que todavía se sentía bastante feliz de que el amigo de su padre le hubiera tenido la suficiente confianza como para dejarlo dar la lección de ese día, respondió de inmediato.

— Recibir y despedir a los alumnos por su nombre es muy importante para hacerlos sentirse más involucrados con su entrenamiento y cómodos con su maestro. — Dijo Goten, — Otro detalle importante es que cuando los alumnos hagan repeticiones siempre se les debe dar algún consejo sobre cómo hacerlo mejor.

— Así es. — Respondió Krilin, que entonces agregó. — Pero no debes olvidar que cuando practiquen los más avanzados con los que están un poco atrás en técnica siempre tienes que mantenerte alerta para evitar que los más fuertes comiencen a abusar de los más débiles. Esto es especialmente importante, Goten. El objetivo de las artes marciales es enseñar disciplina, no formar abusones.

El joven Son asintió mientras asimilaba y memorizaba la información; Goten había estado memorizando todos los consejos de Krilin para luego anotarlos en una libreta cada noche al llegar a su casa, a fin de tenerlos a la mano cuando los necesitara.

— Hoy estamos a diecisiete. — Observó entonces Krilin. — Mañana tienes qué ir a ver a Mr. Satán y en unos días más comenzarás a trabajar en tu propia escuela… espero que lo poco que he podido enseñarte te sea útil.

Goten sonrió y se inclinó respetuosamente ante Krilin, justo como su madre le había enseñado. — Maestro Krilin, los consejos que me ha dado han sido extremadamente útiles para mi... estoy seguro de que el maestro Roshi no podría haberlo hecho mejor. También debo decirle que mi padre tenía razón cuando me dijo que usted podría ayudarme mucho… Es un buen maestro, y no sé cómo podré pagarle la ayuda que me ha dado estos días…

— No necesitas pagarme con nada, Goten. Ha sido un placer para mi; incluso desearía que todos mis alumnos fueran tan dedicados como tú. — Respondió Krilin mientras sonreía ante las palabras del joven Son. — Con que aceptes ir a cenar con nosotros un día de estos me conformo.

— Délo por hecho. — Respondió el joven Son.

— No dejaré que lo olvides.

— Si no le molesta maestro, quisiera bañarme antes de cambiarme de ropa, mi madre no aceptaría que llegara a casa vestido con mi gi y oliendo a sudor.

Krilin rió en voz baja, imaginando que la reacción de Chi Chi sería tal y como dijo Goten. — Claro, ya sabes donde está la regadera, yo te esperaré en la oficina para luego cerrar.

Veinte minutos más tarde, Goten esperaba en la acera a que Krilin terminara de cerrar con llave. Una vez que el pequeño artista marcial terminó con eso, el joven Son se preparó para despedirse, pero justo entonces un auto azul dobló la esquina y aparcó frente a ellos. El auto era conducido por Marron y en el asiento del pasajero estaba su madre, C-18.

— Hoy tenemos que ir a mirar la nueva casa, y la cita con la agente de bienes raíces es en menos de diez minutos. — Dijo C-18 luego de bajar del vehículo y ofrecer sólo un movimiento de su mano como saludo a Goten, lo cual podría explicarse debido a que la rubia tenía una expresión un poco molesta en su aún hermoso rostro. — ¿Acaso lo olvidaste Krilin?

Krilin rió nervioso. Honestamente sí lo había olvidado, pero rápidamente pensó en una excusa bastante creíble que le evitaría ver de verdad molesta a su mujer. — No lo olvidé, de hecho estaba por llamarte. — Indicó el pequeño artista marcial señalando su teléfono celular. — Pensé que podríamos vernos allá. Si vamos volando podremos llegar a tiempo.

La expresión de C-18 se relajó de inmediato al escuchar las palabras de su esposo, y una muy discreta sonrisa pudo notarse en su rostro. — Debí saber que ya habías pensado en algo, es una buena idea también. En ese caso, será mejor irnos ya, no quiero que lleguemos tarde.

— Por supuesto. — Contestó Krilin, que entonces se giró hacia Goten. — Te deseo mucha suerte mañana Goten; espero que puedas visitarnos pronto en nuestra nueva casa, le llamaré a tu mamá para darle la dirección. ¡Y no olvides que aceptaste ir a cenar con nosotros!

— Dale mis saludos a tus padres, muchacho. — Se despidió C-18, que luego agregó en un tono muy serio. — Y procura evitar que el imbécil de Mr. Satán te manipule demasiado mañana… estoy segura de que tiene planeado algo especial para ti, no olvides que ese idiota siempre trata de sacar provecho de todo el mundo.

—Ah… claro, prometo que tendré cuidado y, por supuesto que le pasaré sus saludos a mis padres. — Respondió Goten.

— Espero que lo hagas. — Dijo la rubia. — Marron, tu ya conoces la dirección de la casa, alcánzanos allá.

Dicho esto, C-18 se elevó y se alejó a vuelo; por su parte, Krilin estrechó la mano de Goten, le deseó suerte una vez más y luego de repetir la orden de su esposa a su hija, se apresuró a seguirla. En cuestión de segundos, el matrimonio ya se había perdido de vista.

— Veo que a tu madre todavía no le agrada Mr. Satán. — Comentó Goten una vez que se quedó solo con Marron.

— No puedes culparla por ello; su historia personal con ese tipo no es la mejor del mundo. — Respondió Marron, que también había bajado del auto para saludar.

— Veo que a ti tampoco te agrada mucho.

La joven y bonita rubia se cruzó de brazos. — Pues honestamente pienso que es un mentiroso y un aprovechado… y no me agrada mucho, pero si mi mamá puede tenerlo cerca sin hacerlo polvo, yo también puedo tolerarlo.

— No recuerdo que Mr. Satán te haya hecho algo, Marron. — Comentó Goten.

— Nunca me hizo nada, cierto. Es sólo que me molesta ver cómo todos lo admiran tanto y no poder decir la verdad sobre cómo Mr. Satán ha estado estafando a toda la humanidad por décadas.

— A estas alturas nadie te creería si lo hicieras. — Comentó Goten, que no se sentía muy cómodo hablando de ese modo de la persona que había ayudado económicamente a su familia por tantos años, por lo que agregó de inmediato para poder cambiar el tema de la conversación: — ¿Qué hay de Trunks, lo has visto últimamente?

Marron lanzó un suspiro cargado de melancolía y bajó la mirada. — No. Hablé con él hace una semana. Pero no lo he visto en persona desde hace meses, sigue muy ocupado con los asuntos de la Corporación Cápsula, y…

— ¿Por qué no lo visitas en su oficina? — Preguntó Goten. — Es decir, las oficinas de la Capsule Corp. están aquí en la Capital del Oeste, y tú vives aquí; en serio Marron… ¿Por qué no lo visitas más?

— No quisiera distraerlo… — Murmuró Marron, que entonces miró a Goten y sonrió con algo de tristeza. — Pero está bien, él y yo nos hicimos una promesa y sé que ambos la estamos cumpliendo.

— ¿Qué promesa? — Preguntó el joven Son, a quien su amigo Trunks nunca le había comentado esto.

— Que no saldríamos con nadie más y esperaríamos hasta que tuviéramos el tiempo suficiente. — Explicó Marron. — Sé que suena tonto, pero yo confió totalmente en que Trunks no me engañaría.

— En eso tienes razón. Trunks ni siquiera mira a las otras chicas, eso te lo puedo asegurar.

— Creo que ya es hora de que alcance a mis padres. — Comentó Marron luego de un instante de silencio. — Suerte mañana, Goten. Hasta pronto.

— Gracias, Marron… hasta luego. — Contestó Goten, quien después de cerrar la puerta del auto para Marron, la miró alejarse y desaparecer al doblar la esquina. Sin tener más qué hacer, el joven Son se elevó y regresó a su hogar en la montaña Paoz.

Un par de horas más tarde Goten, que se había encerrado en su recamara a estudiar sus notas en lo que estaba la cena, descubrió que no podía dejar de pensar en la tristeza que prácticamente fluía de cada poro de Marron al recordar a Trunks y hablar de cómo su relación se había limitado sólo a una promesa entre ambos.

— Bueno, al menos ya sé porqué Trunks no ha salido con otras chicas y porqué ignora a todas esas lindas secretarias de la Corporación Cápsula desde que le pidió a Marron un descanso de su relación… — Murmuró Goten. — Me pregunto si Trunks también se siente como Marron cuando la recuerda… pobre, sí que está metido en una situación muy triste… espero y algo pase para que los dos puedan distraerse un poco… o volver a salir juntos…

Goten intentó volver a estudiar sus anotaciones, pero se encontró pensando en las varias chicas con las que había salido, la mayoría eran jóvenes bonitas, pero que al final resultaban tener un carácter fuerte muy similar al de su madre o Videl y la verdad, Goten no buscaba eso. Extrañado, el joven Son se preguntó porqué no había encontrado aún a una mujer que lo hiciera sentir la misma fidelidad que se expresaban Marron y Trunks.

— Tendría que ser una chica linda, al menos tan linda como Marron. — Murmuró Goten. — Y amable, mucho más amable que mi mamá… y que me quisiera sólo a mí, por supuesto… y que no fuera una chica ruda o una peleadora… con Videl y mi madre ya he tenido bastante de mujeres que practican las artes marciales y tienen un carácter endemoniado…

Justo entonces, la voz de Chi Chi sonó desde escaleras abajo. — ¡Goten, la cena ya está servida, ven a cenar y no olvides lavarte bien antes de sentarte a la mesa!

— ¡Ahora bajo, gracias mamá! — Respondió el joven Son, dejando a un lado su cuaderno y saliendo de su habitación. Pero mientras bajaba las escaleras, Goten no pudo dejar de preguntarse si, en alguna parte, existiría una chica que fuera todo lo que él estaba buscando.

— No lo creo, dudo que exista una mujer linda y amable a la que le interese salir conmigo… — Volvió a murmurar Goten, casi seguro de que en el futuro terminaría casado con una mujer muy parecida a su madre y a su cuñada, si no tanto en su apariencia, sí en el carácter.

_Esta historia Continuará._

Notas:

(1) El deseo que pide Vegeta es revivir a todas la personas buenas que asesinó Majin Buu; pero como la madre de Pares murió a causa de un accidente y no fue asesinada por ninguna versión de Majin Buu, ella no fue revivida por el dragón.

Un agradecimiento a Fabian Cruz (Dr Facer) por sus ideas sobre la familia, el origen y la actitud de Pares, pues me sirvieron mucho para poder escribir las escenas en donde explico el porqué Pares tiene esa personalidad.

El nombre del hermano de Pares tiene una razón; Evens significa números pares en inglés, y como en Dragon Ball casi todos los personajes toman su nombre de algún tema o cosa en particular, me pareció que sería adecuado que la familia de Pares tuviera nombres basados en números. El apellido Zeto viene de cómo suena la letra Z en los episodios de Dragon Ball Z que he visto en japonés, pues la zeta la pronuncian como "zeto" y también me pareció un buen detalle.

Sobre el porqué Goten desea una chica que tenga las características que mencioné en este episodio, sólo hay que recordar que Chi Chi y Videl no son precisamente las mujeres más amables y dulces del mundo. Me pareció que hacía sentido que luego de pasar toda su vida cerca de dos mujeres rudas (aunque tengan su lado tierno, eso nadie lo duda) Goten desearía a una chica diferente con quién salir.

Del mismo modo, alguien como Goten es el tipo de muchacho que podría cuidar bien de Pares sin aprovecharse de ella, lo cual también mencioné en este capítulo.

Por cierto, ZTV es la misma televisora que transmitió las peleas del torneo de Cell.

Finalmente: Un reconocimiento especial a Avatar, que mencionó correctamente las dos referencias a mi otro fanfic que incluí en el capítulo anterior.


	3. Capítulo 3

Aviso: Dragon Ball y todos sus personajes fueron creados por Akira Toriyama.

Nota: Esta historia toma lugar alrededor de ocho o nueve meses antes del comienzo de Dragon Ball GT.

**Cómo nos conocimos.**

**Capítulo 3**

**Por **

**Yuna Luna 78**

000

Chi Chi, sentada en la vacía cama de Goten, tenía que admitir que se sentía bastante orgullosa esa mañana. Su segundo hijo acababa de marcharse a Ciudad Satán, en donde arreglaría los últimos detalles para comenzar a trabajar en un empleo que le permitiría ganarse la vida por sí mismo. Al principio, la señora Son pensó que su hijo menor sólo hacía esto por que no tenía otra opción, pero luego de los primeros días con Krilin, Goten había comenzado a cambiar su manera de pensar acerca de enseñar artes marciales, al grado en que incluso comenzó a hacer notas y estudiarlas, y no sólo eso, sino que también había comenzado a practicar lo que aprendía dándole algunos consejos a Pan.

— Por lo visto mi pequeño Goten al fin encontró algo que le agrada y a lo que no le molesta dedicarle todo su empeño. — Murmuró la señora Son mientras hojeaba con una sonrisa satisfecha el cuaderno donde Goten había escrito todas sus anotaciones sobre cómo dar clases de artes marciales y se encontraba gratamente sorprendida ante la muy detallada serie de notas, consejos de Krilin y observaciones hechas por su hijo menor acerca de cosas tan importantes como el desarrollar un plan de estudio para saber qué clases dar y en qué orden, a cosas más simples tales como el acomodo de fotografías en las paredes del dojo.

Aún con el cuaderno en sus manos, la complacida madre se asomó por la ventana de la recámara y sólo se separó de allí cuando dos cálidas manos se cerraron suavemente sobre sus hombros.

— Hacía meses que no te veía tan contenta.

— Hacía meses que no tenía una razón para estarlo. — Respondió Chi Chi, que giró lentamente de modo que quedara dentro del abrazo de su esposo. — Te agradezco haber estado aquí para despedir a Goten… hoy será un día muy especial para él.

— Y le irá muy bien. Estoy seguro. — Respondió Gokú. — Se esforzó mucho para aprender con Krilin, así que puedes estar tranquila.

Chi Chi asintió y se recargó en el pecho de su pareja. — Me parece que nuestro trabajo como padres ya está por terminar… la verdad, ahora que eso ha sucedido me pone algo triste…

— No estés triste, aunque los muchachos ya hayan crecido, tú y yo aún tenemos muchas cosas qué hacer juntos… — Le murmuró Gokú al oído.

Escuchar esas palabras mientras su querido esposo la abrazaba logró que Chi Chi se sonrojara igual a cuando era una joven recién casada… ¿Acaso esto significaba que Gokú entendía lo que sentía, que al fin se estaba sincronizando con ella y sus sentimientos?

— Mi amor… ¿Acaso tratas de decir que nosotros…? — Comenzó Chi Chi.

— ¡Exacto, todavía tenemos que ayudar a criar a Pan! — Exclamó Gokú sonriendo.

Y así, mientras Gokú se preguntaba porqué razón su esposa se había caído de espaldas, Goten volaba tranquilo, sentado sobre la nube voladora, camino hacia Ciudad Satán.

_Un par de horas más tarde…_

Goten, sentado en un sofá de la oficina de Mr. Satán, escuchaba atento a lo que su anfitrión y futuro jefe le explicaba acerca de su trabajo en la escuela de artes marciales de la Capital del Este. Una vez que Satán terminó de hablar, Goten se alegró de haber pasado casi un mes aprendiendo de Krilin, pues eso le había permitido entender con mucha facilidad el plan de estudios que Mr. Satán empleaba en sus escuelas y, de hecho, Goten ya tenía un par de ideas sobre cómo mejorarlo y hacerlo más accesible para sus futuros alumnos.

— Por lo tanto, las clases serían todos los días, dos horas a las siete de la mañana y dos horas más a las seis por la tarde. — Terminó Satán. — La paga ya te la dije y creo que es bastante aceptable. ¿Qué te parece, muchacho?

— Me parece excelente, señor Satán. — Aceptó Goten. — Creo que las clases irán muy bien; le prometo que la nueva escuela será la mejor de la Capital del Este.

— Estoy seguro de que cumplirás esa promesa; de hecho, creo que podrás conseguir que muchos alumnos se inscriban una vez que grabemos el comercial que tengo pensado y… — Antes de que Mr. Satán pudiera continuar con lo que decía, el teléfono en su despacho comenzó a sonar.

Goten levantó una ceja preocupado. ¿Grabar un comercial? Satán no le había dicho nada sobre eso, y el joven Son no estaba seguro de que le agradaba la idea de salir en la televisión en un anuncio, y menos si era uno de mal gusto, ya que eso sólo garantizaría que su amigo Trunks se pasaría meses burlándose de él.

— ¡Hola señor Zeto, ya lo estaba esperando! — Saludó Satán alegremente a la persona del otro lado de la línea, agregando luego de una pausa para escuchar a su interlocutor. — No habrá problema, estoy seguro de que puedo proporcionarle la protección necesaria.

Una nueva pausa, y entonces Mr. Satán continuó. — No se preocupe, le encargaré eso a uno de mis mejores discípulos, sólo yo y Mr. Buu somos más fuertes que él.

Goten, ocupado en pensar un modo de evitar que Trunks le hiciera bromas por el comercial, no había puesto atención a la conversación de Mr. Satán, y fue tomado por sorpresa cuando escuchó las siguientes palabras de su ahora jefe.

— Goten, tengo qué pedirte un gran favor.

¿Un favor? El joven Son levantó las cejas sorprendido y dejó inmediatamente de pensar en las posibles bromas de Trunks al escuchar eso. Con las palabras que le había dicho C-18 el día anterior muy presentes, Goten se preparó para escuchar lo que Mr. Satán quería pedirle, y sólo esperó que no fuera algo más vergonzoso que filmar un comercial.

— El dueño de ZTV ha venido conmigo a discutir algunas cosas sobre un especial de televisión que pensamos hacer sobre mi carrera. — Comenzó Satán. — Pero su hija ha venido con él y ella no quiere quedarse en la mansión; el señor Zeto se preocupa mucho por su seguridad, y como esta vez no han traído guardaespaldas, le dije al señor Zeto que tú te encargarías de cuidar a su hija mientras ella pasea por la ciudad.

— ¿En pocas palabras tengo que ser guardaespaldas de esa niña?

— Así es. — Dijo Satán, que entonces juntó ambas manos y bajó la cabeza para agregar una súplica. — ¡Por favor, no digas que no, Goten; este especial de televisión es muy importante para mis negocios y no quiero hacer enojar al señor Zeto!

Goten suspiró y asintió. — Cálmese, no tengo problema con pasar un rato haciendo de guardaespaldas. ¿Cuánto tiempo durará su reunión con ese tal señor Zeto?

Mr. Satán, habiendo conseguido lo que deseaba, inmediatamente volvió a sentarse derecho, con una sonrisa triunfadora en su rostro mientras hacía cálculos. — Pues me parece que tres horas, hay que tomar en cuenta que debo ofrecerle una sabrosa comida a mi invitado y conversar de muchos temas antes de llegar a lo que nos interesa.

— De acuerdo. ¿A qué horas llegará su invitado?

Satán se levantó y comenzó a andar hacia la puerta de su despacho. — De hecho ya están aquí. El señor Zeto está con Mr. Buu en la sala de espera.

— En ese caso iré a verlo de una vez. Hasta mañana señor Satán. — Se despidió Goten, que sin más, salió de la oficina y se dirigió a la entrada de la mansión.

Antes de salir de la mansión, sin embargo, Goten fue abordado por un hombre alto, de aproximadamente la misma edad que Satán y que vestía un elegante traje azul claro.

— Soy el señor Zeto. — Se presentó el hombre de traje azul. — ¿Tú eres el discípulo de Mr. Satán que cuidará a mi hija?

— Pues… sí, soy yo. Me llamo Goten. — Respondió el joven Son, ofreciendo una sonrisa e inclinándose un poco como muestra de respeto, a pesar de que no le gustaba mucho aún el ser llamado discípulo de Mr. Satán.

El ejecutivo sonrió complacido al ver que este muchacho parecía estar bien educado y con buenos modales, eso le garantizaba que no sería un patán y trataría bien a su hija. — Veo que sabes comportarte correctamente, muchacho. Muy bien, no tengo problemas contigo, puedes ser el guardián de mi hija por el resto del día.

— De acuerdo. ¿Dónde está su hija?

— En el jardín. — Dijo el señor Zeto. — Sólo una cosa más, muchacho, mi hija es todo para mi, así que espero que puedas cuidarla como es debido.

Una vez hecha esta recomendación, el señor Zeto se acercó a Mr. Buu y lo siguió hasta el despacho de Mr. Satán, seguro de que podría confiar plenamente en la integridad de un discípulo del gran campeón de las artes marciales.

Goten no esperó más para salir de la mansión y poco después comenzó a explorar el enorme jardín en busca de la hija del ejecutivo. Mientras caminaba, el joven Son no pudo evitar sentirse un poco molesto al saber que la gente consideraba a Satán como su maestro, pues Goten sólo estaba dispuesto a dar ese título a cuatro personas: A su madre quien le enseñó lo básico de las artes marciales; a Gohan, que le enseñó a volar y hacer ataques de Ki; a Piccolo quien le mostró la técnica de la fusión y a Krilin, que recientemente le había enseñado cómo entrenar a otros.

Haciendo a un lado su frustración, Goten trató de imaginar a la muchacha a la que debía de servir como guardaespaldas. Si la chica quería andar sola por la ciudad era probable que no fuera una niña pequeña, por lo que sólo esperaba que no fuera una de esas niñas ricas y superficiales que sólo sabían salir de fiesta y tomar alcohol hasta la madrugada.

Pensando esto, Goten dio finalmente con la persona que estaba buscando. No podía verle el rostro, ya que la joven estaba de espaldas, mirando las flores de un alto rosal. La muchacha vestía un juego de camisa y falda amarillo, lo que hacía resaltar su cabello castaño, el cual le caía libremente hasta casi media espalda, ella también era esbelta y poseía una buena figura; pero fue lo que la chica estaba haciendo lo que logró que Goten respirara un poco más tranquilo. A fin de cuentas, una mujer interesada sólo en ir a centros nocturnos no estaría mirando las flores.

— Hola. — Llamó entonces el joven Son, decidido a comenzar de una vez con su trabajo de guardaespaldas.

Pares estaba ligeramente aburrida, se había rehusado a acompañar a su padre dentro de la mansión, ya que a fin de cuentas, su casa también era de un tamaño similar y la idea de conocer en persona a Mr. Satán, a pesar de los ruegos de su padre, aún no le interesaba en lo absoluto. Pero ya tampoco le interesaba ir a comprar ropa, en realidad Pares no tenía idea de qué le gustaría hacer.

Y es por esa razón que Pares, mientras esperaba a que el guardaespaldas que su padre le prometió fuera a buscarla, se decidió a caminar un rato por el extenso jardín de la mansión de Mr. Satán. Al final, la joven encontró un rosal bastante grande lleno de flores muy rojas que le pareció bastante bonito; y estaba ocupada mirando dicho rosal cuando escuchó que alguien la saludaba.

La joven se giró para responder al saludo y se encontró con un chico alto, esbelto, de cabello corto muy negro, el joven era guapo, desde luego, pero a Pares eso no fue lo que le llamó la atención; lo que le llamó la atención fue la mirada presente en los ojos de ébano del muchacho, que poseían una mirada honesta y cálida, algo que Pares no veía muy seguido.

— Hola. — Respondió ella luego de mirar en silencio al recién llegado por un momento y descubrir que no podía apartar sus ojos de los suyos. — ¿Cómo te llamas?

Goten levantó las cejas ligeramente asombrado. Había esperado que la chica fuera linda, pero cuando ella se giró para saludarlo se encontró con una joven bastante bonita. Pero los finos rasgos de la hermosa muchacha no fueron lo que atrapó su atención, fue la mirada inocente y amable presente en sus bellos ojos castaños lo que más atrajo al joven Son.

Y fue entonces cuando ella le preguntó su nombre.

— Me llamo Goten… Son Goten.

La muchacha de cabello castaño sonrió y se inclinó como saludo. — Mucho gusto en conocerlo, señor Son Goten; yo soy Pares… Zeto Pares.

— No es necesario que me llames señor Son Goten… — Pidió él. — Goten está bien.

Pares asintió y rectificó su error. — De acuerdo, entonces será señor Goten.

— Eh… el 'señor' no es necesario. — Insistió Goten.

Pero mi padre me dijo que el modo correcto de dirigirme a las personas mayores que yo era usando siempre 'señor' o 'señora'. — Discutió Pares. — Es parte de una buena educación mostrar siempre el respeto adecuado a los demás. ¿Qué edad tienes?

— Veintisiete. — Dijo Goten, bastante extrañado por la respuesta de la muchacha frente a él; nunca había conocido a una mujer, fuera de su madre claro, que le diera tal importancia a los buenos modales.

— Yo tengo veintiuno. — Respondió Pares. — Por lo tanto tú eres mayor, así que la manera correcta de llamarte es _señor_ Goten.

— Bueno… pero es que yo todavía estoy soltero y aún soy joven, eso de 'señor' me hace sentirme fatal. — Explicó Goten mientras sonreía y se rascaba la nuca. — ¿No es posible que hagas una excepción en mi caso?

Pares cerró los ojos y se mantuvo inmóvil por un par de segundos mientras consideraba la petición del recién llegado; luego de pensarlo bien, la chica decidió que no habría problema.

— Muy bien, haré una excepción contigo, Goten. Pero sólo por las razones que me has dicho, porque de lo contrario no lo haría. ¿De acuerdo?

— De acuerdo. — Aceptó Goten. — Y dime… ¿Qué es lo que quieres hacer?

— Pues… al principio quería comprar ropa, pero ya cambié de opinión. — Dijo Pares. — Por ahora me conformo con ir a caminar por la ciudad, hace años que no la visitaba y me gustaría ver qué tanto han cambiado las cosas.

— Bueno, en ese caso yo puedo ayudarte, he visitado esta ciudad frecuentemente desde que era niño, la conozco muy bien.

Pares sonrió al escuchar las palabras de Goten. — Vaya, parece que además de un guardaespaldas, papá me ha conseguido un guía, creo que he tenido buena suerte.

_Un par de horas más tarde…_

Goten caminaba junto a Pares, y se mantenía atento a lo que la chica decidiera hacer; ya hacía un buen rato que la limosina del señor Zeto los había dejado en la zona comercial de la ciudad y hasta ese momento, todo lo que Pares había hecho era caminar por las calles, llenas de tiendas departamentales en esa zona, mientras le hacía preguntas acerca de cosas tan comunes como las diferentes rutas de bus que recorrían Ciudad Satán o el porqué había una cantidad tan grande de turistas.

— La razón de que haya tantos turistas por aquí porque es la ciudad donde vive el campeón Satán. — Explicó Goten, respondiendo a la última pregunta de su acompañante.

— Ya veo, así que es por eso. — Dijo Pares pensativa. — Por lo visto sabes muchas cosas, Goten. Casi tantas como mi padre y mi hermano mayor.

— ¿En serio? — Preguntó el joven Son, que no sabía todavía qué pensar de las preguntas y cumplidos de Pares. Por ejemplo este último no sabía si tomarlo en serio o si ella se estaba burlando muy sutilmente de él.

— Claro que hablo en serio, yo creo que… — Le contestó Pares, que se interrumpió de repente al notar algo que llamó su atención; intrigada, la joven Zeto se detuvo y posteriormente se dirigió hacia las puertas de un enorme centro comercial, al que entró sin dudar… y sin avisarle a su guardaespaldas.

— ¿Me decías? — Preguntó Goten, que pensaba que Pares lo seguía a un par de pasos de distancia y no se había dado cuenta de que la joven Zeto ya no estaba detrás de él. Al no recibir respuesta, el muchacho se giró y se encontró con que Pares no estaba por ninguna parte.

— ¿Pero a dónde se metió? — Murmuró Goten preocupado. — ¡Sólo le quité los ojos de encima por un par de segundos!

Ligeramente asustado por haber perdido a Pares, Goten regresó sobre sus pasos mientras miraba a izquierda y derecha, pero no logró encontrar a la joven Zeto por ninguna parte. Al llegar a la esquina y aún así no encontrar a Pares, Goten se sintió verdaderamente preocupado. ¿En dónde estaba?

Respirando profundamente para calmarse, Goten se cruzó de brazos, cerró los ojos y trató de pensar en una manera de localizar a Pares, quien aparentemente tenía la rara habilidad de desaparecer en cosa de un par de segundos. Un instante después, decidió volver tras sus pasos y revisar dentro de los diferentes negocios, pensando que Pares tal vez entró en alguno sin decirle.

— Sólo espero poder encontrarla de este modo. — Murmuró Goten.

Pero el joven Son no tuvo la oportunidad de poner en práctica su plan, pues justo cuando se disponía a regresar y preguntar en cada una de las tiendas sobre la calle…

— ¡Aquí estás! Te había estado buscando.

Goten se giró y se encontró frente a frente con Pares, que lo miraba con inquietud. El joven Son por su parte, se sintió bastante confundido al ver que Pares llevaba a un niño pequeño, de no más de cinco años de edad, tomado de la mano.

— ¿Por qué está ese niño contigo, Pares?

— Porque está perdido. — Respondió ella. — Me di cuenta de que estaba solo en un rincón cuando pasamos frente al centro comercial, y decidí preguntarle si tenía algún problema. — Pares entonces se acuclilló junto al niño y le ofreció una amable sonrisa. — No te preocupes, Seedy. Mi amigo Goten sabe muchas cosas, estoy segura de que él podrá encontrar a tu mamá… además, Goten conoce a Mr. Satán. ¿Qué te parece eso? Tal vez y hasta te consiga un autógrafo.

El niño se animó un poco al escuchar eso, y le ofreció a la joven de cabello castaño una pequeña sonrisa.

— ¿Verdad que puedes encontrar a su madre? — Preguntó Pares, que volvió a incorporarse y a mirar a Goten con la misma expresión de inquietud.

Goten levantó una ceja y rió un poco nervioso. — Supongo que sí… ¿En dónde te perdiste, pequeño?

El niño no respondió y se limitó a señalar el centro comercial que se encontraba a unos metros de distancia.

Goten se rascó la barbilla y no tardó en encontrar una solución bastante simple al problema. — Bien, ya sé qué hacer, vengan conmigo, encontraremos a su madre en cosa de minutos.

_Y así, no mucho después…_

Goten y Pares, que estaban en las oficinas de la administración del centro comercial, se despedían de una madre verdaderamente agradecida. Una vez que la mujer y el pequeño Seedy, a quien Goten tendría que llevar un autógrafo de Mr. Satán algunos días más tarde, se marcharon, los dos jóvenes hicieron lo mismo.

El par salió del centro comercial y volvieron a andar igual que hacía rato; la única diferencia ahora, era la mirada de total admiración que Pares le dedicaba a Goten de cuando en cuando.

— ¿Ves que tenía razón cuando te dije que eras tan listo como mi padre y mi hermano, Goten? — Comentó la chica de cabello castaño. — ¡A mi no se me habría ocurrido hacer que llamaran a la madre de Seedy por los altavoces del centro comercial!

— No fue gran cosa. — Respondió el joven Son, que siguió caminando mientras escuchaba cómo Pares seguía diciéndole lo mucho que le impresionaba la idea que había tenido para localizar a la madre del niño.

Sin embargo, Goten no le prestaba mucha atención a eso; lo que en realidad le llamaba la atención era el hecho de que Pares había sido la única persona en horas que había notado al niño perdido, mientras que nadie, ni siquiera él, le habían prestado la menor atención. Eso le intrigaba… ¿Por qué Pares sí se había fijado en Seedy y los demás no?

— Pares… ¿Cómo es que te diste cuenta de que ese niño estaba perdido?

Pares, que ya había terminado de decirle a Goten lo impresionada que estaba con su idea, se detuvo y sonrió. — No tiene nada de especial, era la única persona sentada en un rincón de las escaleras y eso me pareció interesante. Cuando fui a preguntarle porqué estaba sentado allí, me contó que se había perdido. ¿Por qué?

— Por nada… — Dijo el joven Son. — Sólo me preguntaba cómo es que tú lo notaste y nadie más lo hizo.

— Es gracioso que digas eso, Goten. — Respondió ella. — Mi hermano siempre dice lo mismo. Tal vez es porque me gusta mirar las cosas, a veces así descubro algo interesante. Como eso de allá… ¿Qué es?

— ¿El negocio de la esquina? — Goten miró en la misma dirección que Pares y lo único que descubrió fue… — Es una fuente de sodas.

— ¿Fuente de sodas? — Dijo Pares un poco confundida. — Pero yo no veo soda salir de ninguna fuente…

Goten no pudo evitar reír un poco al escuchar ese comentario. — No, en realidad es sólo un nombre, lo importante es lo que venden allí.

— ¿Y qué es lo que venden allí? — Preguntó la joven Zeto.

— Cosas como dulces, refrescos, jugos, malteadas…

— ¿Malteadas? — Interrumpió Pares. — ¿Qué es una malteada?

— Es algo simple, agregan un poco de fruta en leche helada y lo baten en una licuadora hasta que está mezclado. También pueden hacerlas de sabores como chocolate o vainilla. — Le explicó Goten. — ¿Quieres probar una?

—Sí es contigo, claro que me gustaría probar una de esas malteadas; tú no me invitarías a hacer nada malo. ¿Verdad Goten? — Respondió emocionada la joven Zeto.

El joven Son podría jurar que los ojos de Pares destellaron como un brillante ante el particular interés que despertaba en ella el experimentar algo desconocido, y el ver el inocente brillo en esos ojos y la alegría que invadía a su compañera lograron que Goten sintiera algo en su pecho… algo que no recordaba haber sentido antes en la compañía de otra chica; no podía identificar precisamente porqué Pares le hacía sentir eso, pero en realidad debía admitir que en cierto modo, le agradaba.

— No, claro que nunca te pediría que hicieras algo malo. — Aseguró Goten sonriendo. — Ven, te apuesto que te encantará la malteada de vainilla.

Algo más tarde, Goten observaba cómo Pares bebía lentamente su malteada. El joven Son, que siendo parte Saiyan ya había bebido tres, se limitaba a mirar a su compañera sin hablar mucho.

— ¡Tenías razón Goten, esto es delicioso! — Opinó Pares luego de terminar su bebida. — ¡Si mi padre las prueba, seguramente también él pensará lo mismo!

Dicho esto, Pares miró a Goten en silencio por un instante y recordó todas las cosas que Goten sabía y lo rápido que había resuelto el problema de Seedy… y no sólo eso, la muchacha también debía admitir que Goten le parecía cada vez más guapo. Fue en ese momento que Pares notó el modo en que él la observaba, con esa mirada alegre y gentil que parecía indicar que él siempre estaría dispuesto a ayudarla. Al darse cuenta de eso, Pares sintió algo extraño… algo que nunca había sentido antes. Sin poder evitarlo, la muchacha se sintió invadida poco a poco por un extraño y agradable calor que subió desde su estómago hasta su rostro.

De haber sido un poco menos inocente, Pares se habría dado cuenta de que sus mejillas se habían sonrosado y habría bajado ligeramente el rostro para ocultar un poco su rubor. Pero como ese no era el caso, Pares simplemente decidió seguir mirando a su acompañante mientras trataba de entender lo que sentía.

— Goten, yo… me siento un poco… — Comenzó Pares, cuando de repente…

*BEEEP~BEEP!*

Lo que fuera que la joven de cabello castaño estaba por decir se vio interrumpido por el repentino timbre del celular de Pares. Por un breve instante, la joven Zeto pensó en no responder, pero al final no pudo dejar pasar la llamada; su padre le había indicado que siempre tenía que responder el teléfono cuando la llamara, y ese tono de timbre era el que ella tenía programado para él.

— Hola papá. — La muchacha hizo una pausa para escuchar las instrucciones de su padre y luego respondió. — Está bien, estoy cerca del Centro Comercial Orange Star, puedes pasar a recogerme allí.

— Vaya suerte. — Dijo ella después colgar. — Mi padre ya está en camino para recogerme, parece que la reunión con Mr. Satán terminó antes de lo previsto.

— Si no quieres ir con él, yo puedo llevarte luego a tu casa. — Ofreció Goten.

— No es necesario. Además, a mi padre no le gustaría y de todos modos, dijo que estaría aquí en cosa de minutos. — Respondió Pares de inmediato, a quien la idea de no obedecer a su padre no le sentaba muy bien; ella estaba acostumbrada a obedecerle para así no decepcionarlo. — Y tengo que estar afuera del centro comercial antes de que llegue.

Goten asintió y sin más, pagó la cuenta y caminó con Pares hasta la entrada del centro comercial. El joven Son intentó iniciar una conversación con ella, pero al girarse para verla, se dio cuenta de que parecía estar muy concentrada en algo que estaba pensando, por lo que decidió que era mejor no molestarla.

Un par de minutos más tarde, el automóvil del señor Zeto se estacionó frente a la plaza, y el empresario llamó a su hija desde el auto.

— Bueno, supongo que ya te vas. — Comentó Goten, sintiéndose extrañamente un poco triste al separarse de Pares. — Me dio gusto conocerte.

— A mi también, gracias por acompañarme. — Contestó ella inclinándose un poco en una muy formal despedida. Hecho esto, Pares se echó a andar hacia la limosina de su padre.

Goten no supo qué responder. ¿Esto era todo? Después de todo lo que habían hablado y hecho durante ese día… ¿esa era la despedida que se merecía? El joven Son no pudo evitar sentir como un poco de tristeza lo invadía, lo cual le pareció extraño, no era la primera vez que se despedía así de una chica, pero por alguna razón, despedirse así de Pares lo había afectado de un modo diferente.

Pero justo cuando Goten estaba por llamarla para preguntarle su podrían volver a verse, Pares se giró, lo miró con una gran sonrisa y un leve sonrojo y levantó su mano en despedida para entonces decirle:

— ¡Me has gustado mucho, Goten! Y debes saber que me he pasado un día genial contigo… ¡espero de verdad que podamos vernos otra vez! — Una vez dicha su verdadera despedida, Pares se giró y finalmente entró al automóvil de su padre.

Y Goten sin poder evitar sonreír mientras miraba cómo el automóvil en donde iba Pares se alejaba, sintió que su corazón latía un poco más de prisa y cómo la esperanza de ver a Pares otra vez lograba que una felicidad que no sentía frecuentemente se esparciera dentro de él.

Cuando el lujoso auto se perdió de vista, Goten suspiró y se elevó, dispuesto a regresar a su casa, pero mientras volaba hacia la montaña Paoz, el recuerdo de la dulce sonrisa y las palabras de Pares al despedirse de él no salieron de su mente.

… Y pensar que la única razón por la que la había conocido fue que su madre lo obligó a salir a buscar empleo.

_-FIN-_

000

Notas:

Bueno, pues esta historia termina aquí; sé perfectamente bien que este fanfic no tiene mucho de romance; pero en realidad mi objetivo principal era escribir cómo fue el primer encuentro de Goten y Pares y explorar un poco qué fue lo que podría haber hecho que se sintieran atraídos uno por el otro.

Tomando en cuenta eso, me parece que la historia funciona bien y creo que ha quedado mejor de lo que me esperaba en un principio; de hecho, estoy muy contenta con el resultado. Aunque quizás pueda agregarle un epílogo un poco más romántico, ciertamente la historia deja mucho espacio para hacerlo.

De cualquier modo, creo que este fanfic cubre lo bastante bien un tema muy, pero muy poco explorado por aquí, o al menos yo no he visto ninguna historia dedicada a esta pareja (que a mi en lo personal me gusta mucho) en español.

Finalmente, un agradecimiento a Fabian (Dr Facer) por su ayuda como lector beta y por las ideas que aportó sobre la familia de Pares.

Espero que hayan disfrutado esta historia, gracias por leer.


	4. Epílogo

Aviso: Dragon Ball y todos sus personajes fueron creados por Akira Toriyama.

Nota: Este epílogo toma lugar alrededor de uno o dos meses antes del comienzo de Dragon Ball GT.

**Cómo nos conocimos.**

**~ Epílogo ~**

**Por **

**Yuna Luna 78**

000

Goten bostezó mientras se estiraba y caminaba hacia el río en donde solía pescar junto a su padre y su hermano, claro que últimamente Gohan ya no hacía eso debido a su trabajo y su padre estaba demasiado ocupado entrenando a Uub como para ir de pesca. Aunque en realidad a Goten eso no le importaba mucho, pues no se dirigía al río con la intención de conseguir algún pez.

Una vez que llegó al río y se recostó a la orilla, un recuerdo se abrió camino entre los pensamientos de Goten; un recuerdo que no le molestaba para nada, al contrario, el joven Son lo aceptó por completo y mientras miraba las nubes, escuchó de nuevo en su mente las cinco palabras de la despedida de Pares que se habían quedado grabadas a fuego en su memoria:

"_¡Me has gustado mucho, Goten!"_

— Pares… me preguntó qué está haciendo justo ahora. — Murmuró Goten.

Justo entonces, el muchacho vio pasar uno de esos caros aeromóviles como el que usaba la familia Briefs y también Mr. Satán. Eso era raro, sus padres, Gohan y su pequeña sobrina habían ido a visitar a su abuelo en la montaña Frypan; y Bulma habría avisado antes de ir a visitarlos. Siguiendo el vehículo con la mirada, Goten se dio cuenta que lo más probable era que terminaría aterrizando en su casa.

— Eso es raro, la única que está en la casa ahora es Videl… ¿Vendrán a verla a ella?—Presa de la curiosidad, el joven Son se levantó y se apresuró a correr hacia su hogar.

En cosa de unos minutos, Goten llegó el claro en donde se localizaba su casa, y no pudo evitar sonreír al mirar con más atención el vehículo, pues descubrió algo que le pareció fantástico: el logotipo de ZTV en una de las puertas.

¿Acaso Pares Había venido a buscarlo? Entusiasmado ante la idea, Goten no perdió tiempo en abrir la puerta y entrar hasta la sala.

— ¿Te pasa algo? — Preguntó Videl, levantando la mirada de la serie de documentos que estaba revisando.

Para sorpresa de Goten, lo único que se había encontrado era a su cuñada, sentada en el sofá mientras sostenía en la mano una serie de papeles, y que era acompañada por un hombre joven de cabello castaño que lo observaba con curiosidad y por una mujer rubia vestida con un traje verde.

— No me pasa nada. — Dijo Goten, riendo un poco para tratar de aligerar el ambiente. — Es sólo que pensé que bueno… ya sabes Videl… ¿No necesitas nada? Podría traer algo de beber a tus invitados.

El hombre sentado frente a Videl se sentó derecho y finalmente habló. — Me llamo Evens Zeto, tú debes ser ese muchacho Goten del que mi hermana no ha dejado de hablar los últimos meses. Eres tal y como te ha descrito.

— ¿Pares habla de mi? — Preguntó incrédulo el joven Son.

— Sin parar. — Respondió Evens, al parecer no muy contento en admitirlo. — Cuando se enteró de que el esposo de Videl era hermano de ese tal Goten, no dejó de pedir que la trajéramos de visita. Pero no fue hasta ahora que necesito urgentemente de las firmas de la abogada de Mr. Satán y de su heredera que hemos podido venir.

— La hermana de Evens salió por la puerta de atrás. — Le informó Videl. — Seguramente está mirando la huerta de nabos de tu madre o algo por el estilo.

— Gracias Videl. Iré a buscarla. — Sin decir más, Goten se dio la vuelta y dejando que su cuñada arreglara los asuntos legales de Mr. Satán, salió de la casa, la cuál rodeó con rapidez para llegar hasta el pequeño huerto que su madre cultivaba.

Y tal como le habían dicho, ella estaba allí, a la orilla de l huerta. Vestida nuevamente de amarillo, con su hermoso cabello castaño libre al viento, mirando atentamente el mar de verdes árboles que se extendían a la distancia.

— P-Pares. — Llamó él tímidamente.

Al escuchar su nombre, la joven se giró y le sonrió ampliamente al joven Son.

— Hola Goten.

Por un instante, ninguno de los dos habló. Disfrutando simplemente de poder volver a verse luego de tanto tiempo. Al final, fue ella quien rompió el silencio.

— Te he traído un regalo. — Diciendo esto, Pares abrió el bolso que llevaba colgado al hombro y sacó de allí algo envuelto en papel metálico de color azul. — Espero que te guste, te lo he comprado con mis ahorros.

— Pares… no debiste…— Se quejó Goten, que al mirar los ojos de la joven Zeto, no pudo negarse y tomó el presente. Lentamente, el joven Son abrió el regalo y no pudo evitar una expresión de asombro ante lo que encontró. — ¿Un… teléfono celular? — Preguntó desconcertado mientras miraba el aparato, que era de un color amarillo brillante y parecía ser de muy buena calidad.

— Lo compre de color amarillo porque es mi favorito. Espero que te guste. — Dijo la muchacha sin poder ocultar un tono de preocupación en su voz. — Goten, la verdad es que yo…

El joven Son dejó de mirar el teléfono y posó su atención en Pares, que parecía no estar muy segura de continuar con lo que quería decir. — No te preocupes, Pares. — Le dijo Goten. — Sabes que puedes decirme lo que sea.

Animada por esas palabras, Pares levantó el rostro sin ocultar sus sonrosadas mejillas. — Te he extrañado mucho… y nunca había extrañado así a alguien. Mi papá y mi hermano dicen que es porque fuiste bueno conmigo, pero que será muy difícil que nos veamos porque tú tienes trabajo pero… me gustaría al menos poder hablar contigo… y es por eso que te he traído ese teléfono. Acéptalo Goten… ¿por favor?

Ante esa inocente confesión, Goten no tuvo otra opción sino aceptar el regalo.

_Un par de horas después…_

Goten, nuevamente recostado junto al río, miraba con curiosidad su regalo. Nunca había tenido un celular y el aparato le parecía bastante interesante, tenía algunos juegos y memoria para guardar varios números, alarmas, calendario y agenda. En realidad no estaba nada mal. Cierto que aún se sentía un poco apenado por haberlo aceptado, pero luego de escuchar la inocente confesión de Pares, no había modo en que hubiera podido negarse.

Pares… ella no se había quedado mucho luego de haberle dado el teléfono. Videl no se sentía cómoda teniendo invitados sin Chi Chi y Gohan en la casa, y para suerte de su cuñada, el hermano de Pares no se quedó más de lo necesario. Aunque para desgracia suya eso le limitó bastante el tiempo que pudo conversar con ella. Pero Goten no se preocupaba, con el celular podría hablar con Pares sin problema. El joven Son estaba por marcar el número que deseaba cuando de repente…

~ DING-DING! ~

Un poco asustado al escuchar el timbre del celular por primera vez, Goten se apresuró a contestar y sonrió al escuchar la voz que lo saludaba alegremente.

— ¡Pares, justo estaba pensando en llamarte!

"_¿De verdad? Eso me da mucho gusto, acabo de llegar a mi casa y no podía esperar más para seguir hablando contigo. Perdona que mi hermano nos haya interrumpido, en realidad tenía mucha prisa y…"_

— No te preocupes Pares, ahora podemos hablar todo lo que gustes.

Y fue así, recostado junto al río y atrapado por la amable voz al otro lado de la línea, que Goten se dio cuenta por primera vez que lo que estaba comenzando a sentir por Pares era un cariño verdadero y no pudo evitar pensar que tal vez, sólo tal vez, por fin había encontrado a la mujer que lo haría sentir el mismo cariño y fidelidad que se expresaban Marron y Trunks.

Aunque al parecer la mayor parte del contacto que podría tener con ella por el momento sería por teléfono…

000

Notas:

Pues no me pude resistir y al final he agregado un epílogo. Es un poco largo, pero uno de los puntos que me faltó mostrar en la historia principal era porqué Goten y Pares pasan tanto tiempo hablando por teléfono. Por cierto, para quien le interese el dato, el celular de Goten sí es de color amarillo; fue al mirar el episodio 25 de Dragon Ball GT para escuchar algunos diálogos de Pares que se me ocurrió la idea de que ella podría habérselo regalado, a fin de cuentas el color favorito de la chica parece ser el amarillo.

Bien, pues ahora sí, este fanfic está terminado. Sólo me queda darles las gracias por darle una oportunidad a la historia y haber leído hasta aquí.


End file.
